


Sound Cues

by Nimravidae



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birdflash hello, It's so many flashbacks, M/M, The media is annoying, and dick is worried about bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and his boyfriend reminisce on the aftermath of their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Cues

“Do we have to?” The whining voice from the bedroom was, at this point in their relationship, familiar. So much so, in fact, that Dick Grayson didn’t even bother responding until his tie was firmly tied in just the professional manner his adoptive father taught him.

“Do we have to go or do we have to get dressed up?” He asked, making sure every potential wrinkle in his button-down was smoothed out before popping his head out the bathroom door. His brow quirked at the scene: His boyfriend of the last five years sitting in a pile of clothing, but still only managing to be wearing a pair of boxers and a pout. If they didn’t have places to be, Dick would be honest, it would be tempting. “Dressed up it is. Come on, media’s gonna be all over us. Gotta look nice.”

“Media once caught us stumbling out of a karaoke bar at 2am singing ‘Mister Brightside.’” Wally argued, arms crossing over his ridiculously freckled chest.

“Just be thankful none of your _students_ are gonna be there,” Dick teased, slipping the tie he’d picked out for Wally off of the counter he’d left it on to throw it at him instead. He swore Wally went green for just a moment before recovering and scrambling for the tie. Nothing made him move faster than reminding him he did in fact have to be presentable now that he was a student teacher.

He was mumbling something about stupid Central City kids and Gotham City schools at an insane speed, and Dick could hardly keep up so he interrupted him instead, eyes fixated on the cuff he was fixing. “Going back brings back some pretty cool memories, right?”

“Huh?” His boyfriend was half into a pair of pants by the time Dick looked up. “You mean like. All the times we did shows or something? Yeah those were cool. I remember it all. Artemis chewing me out for fucking up cues, having to listen to the ‘Tango Maureen’ sixteen times in one night because we just couldn’t get it right. Fun times.”

“I meant the first show I starred in,” Dick corrected, a small smile lifting over his features. That made Wally pause and look up, his cheeks dusting pink for a moment.

“Oh right. That was when.. yeah.”

“You were _always_ fucking up cues though, Wals.”

~

_“Again,” The voice was beyond exasperated. More leaning into the territory of already-dead-of-exhaustion, actually. Dick would’ve groaned if he didn’t know it would only make both their stage manager and director more frustrated than they already were. “And for God’s Sake, Wally will you please play the right song this time?”_

_That would be good, Dick thought to himself, stretching out his arms. He wanted to do well on opening night – just a few short rehearsals away – and they were still caught on one tiny snag. Sure, Grease wasn’t exactly an easy musical to do, or maybe it was, Dick wasn’t sure. It sure didn’t feel too easy, but maybe that was the way it was for anyone the first time they were a lead role? He was Danny – the main man. The cool greaser with a heart of gold and a badass streak longer than his arm-span and Dick wouldn’t even be turning sixteen until a full month and a half after the final show._

_A sophomore getting a lead role wasn’t unheard of in their pretty small department, but it was a bit of a shock to Dick to be honest. But there he was, with the role, ready to take it head on. Now he just needed to prove himself and that was getting progressively harder as Wally just kept slipping up on their sound cues._

_It was the last dance scene they were working on and even Barbra, his female counterpart, was starting to look a little tenser than she usually did._

_“You okay?” He asked as he strode upstage towards her, stretching his arms high above his head. As soon as he did there was loud screeching noise. The nails-on-chalkboard sound of a messed up microphone immediately followed by a muffled call of ‘sorry’ from the booth. Dick shook out the ringing from his ears the best he could, but it looked like the scowl wasn’t about to leave Bab’s lips anytime soon._

_“Is it just me,” she started, “or is he more distracted than usual today?” Her arms crossed tightly in a way most people associated with anger but Dick was far too familiar with her body language to think that. She was thinking. Hard._

_Dick shrugged off her comment. “I mean, this is the first time we did the dance scene in full costume and, uh.” He pointed her up and down, smirk still painted over his lips as he gestured to the skin-tight costume she was wearing. He wanted to laugh as she blushed and shook her head. “No no,” she commented, squinting back up at the booth. “It’s something else.”_

_“Come on, babs,” He huffed, slinging an arm around the seniors shoulder to guide her back to their starting position, “what else could it be?”_

_The music played right this time and they ended up running the scene two more times to make sure the choreography they’d been working on was right. Their director (and teacher) Ms. Dinah Lance, gave her adjustments for the stage before finally calling it quits half an hour after she was supposed to._

_“You two change out and hit the showers, make sure to practice that backwards jump, Barbra -- and Dick, please try not to trip her during the show.”_

_Ever the gentleman he was, Dick let Barba change in the room without the messed up door. “Make sure to keep it propped open,” she reminded with a smile and a wave. As if anyone forgot. The second dressing room door locked automatically but after an incident with a sewing needle, an era-accurate costume and a pissed off actress for their last show it couldn’t unlock from the inside._

_“Maybe if I get locked in, the school’ll finally fix the door,” he offered, sliding a chair so the door was caught by the leg. No one would catch a glance unless they tried or the one undressing tried to be seen, and since that didn’t happen very often, Dick figured he was fine to wrangle himself out of his costume. A short-sleeved black shirt that just so happened to be as ‘form-fitting’ as his pants were._

_The shirt was fine to get out of but it took him a little longer on the jeans – so lost in the struggle he didn’t notice the door creak open and a figure slip in. “Not as bad as the suits from your Flying Grayson days, though, right? I mean when it comes to figure-fitted clothes those jeans don’t have a thing on that spandex.”_

_Normally, Dick would’ve smirked at the sound of his best bro’s voice – but instead the smile dropped the moment he turned around. Wally was sitting in the chair. The chair pulled up. The chair that was holding the door open._

_The door that was shut._

_Wally could read his expression far too well for any typical best friend. “This is the dressing room that’s all messed up, isn’t it? And here I thought you were just waiting for me to come bother you while you were half-naked.”_

_Half- oh. Dick flushed slightly, quickly pulling on his own looser slacks and the uniform top of the private school. Wait. Why was he blushing? It was just Wally. Just his best friend since Dick was twelve. Wally’s uncle was one of Bruce’s few friends which meant whenever he was visiting the Allen family, he’d bring Dick along and more often than not, Wally would be there as well. There was nothing weird about it at all, Wally had made a habit of barging in on Dick while he was changing out now – it was the only time the sound technician was free, anyway._

_“Just knock loud and see if Babs can hear us,” Dick sighed, letting Wally turn and pound on the door. There was no response. “Do it again,” the young actor offered, worry starting to tug at his stomach._

_Again, there was nothing. “Call her?”_

_“Phone’s in the booth with the rest of my stuff. Why can’t you?”_

_“Mines in my backpack backstage.”_

_Silence fell between them and Dick let out a long, drawn-out groan before letting himself slide down to sit on the floor. “On the plus side, if we’re here long enough, Bruce will eventually know something’s wrong and send out a search party,” Wally offered as unhelpfully as ever._

_“Yeah but I’d much rather be home, you know, doing stuff that isn’t being locked inside a dressing room.”_

_“At least you’re locked in with me,” Again. Unhelpful as always._

_“Did you come in here for something or did you just wanna catch a glimpse of my hot body?” Dick teased, not expecting Wally to choke on his words like he did. He almost spluttered for a response before shaking his head, a blush decorating his freckled features._

_He tried to regain composure but Dick could tell it wasn’t quite working. That was pretty amusing to be honest, “Well, I mean... I came in to say sorry I fucked up a lot today.” Oh._

_“I know you’re working hard as all hell on that dance and yeah. Sorry. I was distracted.” He finished, sort of lamely. But Wally was always distracted, his attention could never find one place to land so it scattered everywhere at once, like light or something, Dick thought._

_He shook his head at the apology, “It’s fine dude. Babs and I have that part under control no problem. Besides, can’t blame you for being distracted, right? You saw that costume.”_

_“Yeah, I did,” He said, conviction lacking once again and Dick really couldn’t put a pin on what was wrong with him._

_“So tight, dude. I mean holy shit.”_

_“I know, couldn’t get focused with it there.”_

_“When I first saw it on, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of it.”_

_“Dude, I get it. You looked great.”_

_“Does that mean you…”_

_“What?”_

_“I mean, if you were distracted because of me and not Babs.”_

_“And I thought I was the one who talked too much.”_

_“We could, like… If you want to.”_

_“….”_

_“Go… out.”_

_“Like on a date?”_

_“Yeah, Wally, like on a date.”_

**_~_ **

_Dick was pretty sure calling after first dates was a thing. Like – it totally was, right? Well maybe not calling but texting! Texting was 100% still a thing after a first date. But Wally wasn’t responding. Not to the ‘I had fun last night,’ or ‘We should do it again :)’ or even the ‘So what’s up with you?’_

_Did he not have fun? Was it something Dick said? Did? Was dinner too cheesy and the movie just a little too crappy for Wally’s tastes? He thought they’d done it all right. Held hands at the theater, used stupid corny pick-up lines all through dinner and even kissed once or twice on the walk home. Fear started to clamber up his throat and sink thickly into his mouth as he paced his room half-dressed for school still. He was short his vest with the school’s crest and his bag was only partially packed as he awaited a response._

_“Master Dick, I assure you if you continue getting yourself ready, Wallace will still respond,” Dick would’ve jumped at Alfred’s voice if he wasn’t used to the butlers early morning bed-calls. He just glanced up from where he was solemnly pouting on his bed. “You’re right, Al,” Dick managed, pushing himself up as he left his phone on the bed. Alfred nodded, an acceptance that he was always right before excusing himself from the room._

_The moment he was gone, his phone pinged with a message. Finally! He snatched it up, eager eyes searching the screen._

_From: Babs_

_\-- Dick, I really think you should consider skipping class today._

_To: Babs_

_\-- Why something happen?_

_From: Babs_

_\-- Channel 3. Ms. Lance won’t mind if you miss rehearsal for this so long as I come by later to work with you._

_Channel three? Dick didn’t respond as he picked up the remote to the large television embedded in the wall across his bed. Alfred said it was a poor idea, but Bruce didn’t care, he gave him what he asked for no matter what. In a way, it was relieving if not just a bit distant._

_The screen flickered to life as he changed it down to the right place and suddenly, his gut sank. He wasn’t going to school today._

_It was on every crappy news channel he could find. A few photographs from twitter or Facebook or just sent in. One had him and Wally at dinner just looking and blushing awkwardly in a great first-date fashion. The second had them hand-in-hand at the movies, waiting in line. Some of them walking home past the busy streets nudging each other and whispering words before linking arms. But the worse, the worst was at a corner, lights blazing around them while they waited for the go to walk. Wally’s arms around his neck, Dick’s around his waist, lips together in a soft kiss._

_“As it would turn out the rumors of nearly three years ago are true!” The reporter practically glowed at the information. “Yes ladies and gentlemen we thought they were outrageous for a while but now we have photographic evidence of Bruce Wayne’s adopted son, Dick Grayson – the orphaned child star of the world-famous Flying Graysons – on one heck of a romantic date with another male!”_

_“Just who is this mystery boy?” Another reported questioned from another channel._

_“Some sources say it’s Grayson’s long-time friend,” Channel 8._

_“I’m telling you now, Karen. That is not who everyone’s saying it is! No way.” Channel 15._

_“—confirmed through photographs it is a fellow member of Gotham Academy, Wally West. West and Grayson were often photographed together during many of Bruce Wayne’s vacations which begs the question: How long has this relationship been hidden?”_

_“There’s only one question on everyone’s mind, now.”_

_“But now for the big question.”_

_“We all know what you want to know – because we wanna know too…”_

_“Does Bruce Wayne know? And how, exactly, will he take this news?”_

_Oh shit._

_That fear that was crowding Dick’s gut stole the heat from his entire body. It sapped it to the core, turning his limbs and mind to ice as the phone beside him buzzed to life time and time again._

_From: Babs_

_\-- Dick? Dick, I’m so sorry. I doubt Wally’s coming today either so just stay home. Everyone’s in a frenzy about this! We’ve been trying to defuse it all morning._

_\-- We being the entire theater crew. Plus Kaldur and Conner! Anyone tries to mess with you and Wally you’ve got the whole swim team plus the football guys to back you up, but that hasn’t exactly stopped the press from swarming the place…_

_\-- Stay safe, okay? Can’t have my Danny getting hurt on me!_

_From: Kaldur_

_\-- I’m afraid I’ve seen the news. I do wish both you and Wally the best, however. We’re with you, still. No matter what._

_From: Conner_

_\-- Want me to send the football team to beat them up?_

_\-- Because I can._

_From: Zat_

_\-- <3_

_From: Roy_

_\-- No one’s gonna blame you if you bail today. But I’ve got your back if you’re stupid enough to ignore that advice._

_They all went unread as Dick sat, legs crossed on his bed while anchors debated his fate in the Wayne family. Bruce was never that close with Dick, which was obvious. He adopted him following the tragic death of his parents during their Gotham show but Bruce wasn’t the warmest guy around. Most of the time it was Alfred that comforted him after nightmares, Alfred who helped him with crushes and picked out classes and uniforms with. Alfred was a hoverer, Bruce was… Bruce._

_He was there when he really needed him. Like he knew when the nightmares were at their worse and chose then to sit there, arm around a shattered young boy. He was the only thing that held Dick together on those nights, and he was sure he knew it. But this? This was something different and honestly Dick had no idea how Bruce would react._

_Which could be worse, he supposed, because he knew exactly how the West’s would handle this news. And that did explain why Wally wasn’t answering his phone at all._

_“Master Dick…” Alfred voice was tight but soft, aged eyes on the screen with no surprise. “I’d assume you’d like for me to inform your school you won’t be present?”_

_“Please, Alfred.” The butler turned to leave again but Dick called out, “Wait. Uh… do you happen to have Mr. Allen’s phone number?”_

_“Of course. Just a moment, please, Master Dick.”_

_Dick changed into something more comfortable and concealed while the butler was gone, shoving other items into his backpack. Some clothes, his phone charger, laptop. He had to check in on Wally and maybe crash with him for a while. What if this turned Bruce sour? Dick wouldn’t be able to handle it. Not at all._

_When Alfred returned, a number was finely printed on a slip of paper labeled “Barry Allen,” Dick took it with a muttered thanks – not quite able to meet the butler’s eyes until a soft and weathered hand landed lightly on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t be afraid, Master Dick. Least of all of what I think.”_

_He did manage a smile at that before nodding Alfred off._

_The number he called picked up on the first ring, a voice just a little familiar on the other end. “If it’s paparazzi, go away.”_

_“It’s Dick. Is, uh… is Wally there?” A small tense silence filled the air. He could feel it thick and heavy as he waited with baited breath for an answer._

_“He’s up in his room. He won’t come out for anything.”_

_“Do you mind if I—“_

_“Come over, Grayson. Kid probably thinks you hate him or something now.” The line clicked dead before Dick could respond. So instead, he just snatched up his hoodie from the end of his bed and shrugged it on. Shouldering his backpack, he decided the best way to avoid running into anyone from the manor: window._

_In just under two minutes he was past the gates and off towards the Allen’s home._

_In less than ten, he was there, almost out of breath as he knocked. Luckily, the press hadn’t arrived yet. School was about to start at Gotham Academy and most of them had flocked there after deciding the manor was way too hard to get close to._

_Iris opened the door, her big eyes full of fire and worry and she dropped to her knees and pulled Dick into the tightest hug he’d had in years. She was silent for just a moment, hanging onto him before pulling back and cradling his face between her hands, “Are you alright? Did anyone stop you on your way here? You weren’t hurt were you? Have you talked to Bruce.” She was more mother hen than Alfred was, which was hard to beat, really. Her hands brushing his hair back and checking him over despite Dick’s constant assurances that he’s fine. He got here no problem._

_Although he was shocked at the lack of reporters crowding them too._

_“Iris was on the porch, giving the few that showed up a piece of her mind. Needless to say, they’re long gone by now,” Dick looked up at the voice, relaxing a bit once he saw the source leaning in the doorway. Barry Allen looked like he could be an intimating figure if you didn’t know him – strong and solid but with a grin that could melt popsicles. Just a few fast strides and Barry was ruffling Dick’s hair, “He’s upstairs kid.”_

_Dick practically sprinted off, heading for the stairs as Barry called, “And… uh. No… touching? Is that a thing I’m supposed to say?”_

_Oh god, Dicks face went red, burning up his cheeks and over his ears. “We’re not… I’m not.”_

_“Go have fun!” Iris called from her husband’s side, smiling up at the boys. That just made Dick’s blush worse as he dashed up the stairs and to the door of the spare bedroom that was claimed as Wally’s. Wally spent more of his time with Iris and Barry than he did with his own parents, but Dick really couldn’t blame him. His parents were always sort of… douchebags as far as Dick could tell. But it wouldn’t do too good to dwell on that as he knocked lightly._

_“Dude?” He called through the door. “It’s me, Dick.” There was no noise from the other side of the door, no movement, no unlocking. Just more, dead, silence. “Uh, well. I’m sorry, Wally. I didn’t know they were following us or I would’ve made them stop or called Bruce to tell them to back off of us. I promise I had no idea.” Dick should have known. He was far more perceptive than that, he should have seen the familiar faces, heard the shutter clicking of the camera. Something. Anything to tip him off but all he can remember from the night before was Wally. Wally’s hands, his lips, his laugh. Just Wally through and through._

_His forehead was resting on the door when it unlocked, a soft muted noise, and by the time Dick got it open, Wally was back on the bed. His face was buried in his knees, arms locked around his legs as he hid in his own ball of anguish. Dick made sure to shut and lock the door behind him, slowly approaching his oldest friend._

_There was as muffled noise from the pile of Wally, but Dick couldn’t make it out. Not even as he sat himself on the bed next to him, cheek resting on his shoulder._

_“What?”_

_This time, Wally lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy with the obvious effect of what had just happened. “I said, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you out, man. It was a mistake. You got busted with me and now everyone’s talking about it and I bet it was hell trying to get here and –mmph.” He was cut short by Dick’s lips over his own, a light kiss just to shut him up initially. Then a second for good measure._

_His brow was furrowed in confusion as Dick pulled back. “I had a fun time last night, this morning not so much, but now that they know? Well, it’s not like we can go back from that. It’s all out in the open so I’m totally in favor of keeping up the whole dating thing.” This time it was Wally who kissed him._

_~_

“You think Canary is still the teacher?” Wally asked as he sorted through the shirts at his disposal. He pursed his lips as he sorted back through, tossing a glance over his shoulder to his boyfriend.

Dick couldn’t keep his smile from widening at the familiar nickname of his old director. “She hated it when we called her that. But you do remember how she got it right? Adorable.”

“I hear they’re engaged,” It took two more swipes through the pile before Wally finally landed on a shirt he liked. He held it up to himself for a moment before tossing it back down with a sigh. “That’s one of yours.”

Okay now he laughed. Sure they used to swap clothes as teenagers, but time wasn’t in the way of keeping body shapes. Dicks shoulders broadened more than Wally’s did – and he finally got a few inches taller than him too. The red-head was thin, sure, he was always up running with Dick every morning. Then for a few hours in the afternoon once the school found out he was more than willing to volunteer his time helping to coach CCHS’s track team, if it meant spending less time grading papers and more time out running.

All of the shirts ended up piled on the opposite end of the bed as Wally finally decided on one. A dark blue that matched his eyes and made his freckles light up – the one Dick loved the most to be honest. The slightly-younger man sat on the edge of the bed while his boyfriend made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair once again, shirt hanging open. But the distance didn’t stop him from talking. “I always figured her boyfriend was my big sexuality crisis. The second he walked into rehearsals holy shit I think half the cast got a nosebleed from mister Oliver Queen.”

“I was among them,” Dick hummed, picking up one of the shirts and idly thumbing the embroidered bird on the collar. It was one of his, a birthday gift from a friend of the families, he mused before standing up and brushing himself down. “He asked if we’d ever heard her sing something, said she sounded just like a bird.”

“And he called her his Canary,” Wally finished, coming out once he decided his hair was fine, “We didn’t let it go, Ms. Lance was too long, might as well call her Canary.”

“I’m sure she’ll be in shock to see us if she’s still there.”

“Shock to see me, maybe, you’re still on half the covers of 99% of the states magazines since your announcement that you have absolutely zero interest in taking over Wayne Enterprises, like, ever.” The ginger slid into place beside his boyfriend, letting Dick tie the tie around his neck.

“What can I say? The world of business doesn’t exactly call to me. That’s Bruce’s game – not mine.” There was another touch of a shrug to his words as he finished and smoothed his hands down Wally’s shirt. “You look nice.”

“So do you.”

A small smile passed between them was the only prelude to a soft kiss.

~

_Iris found them a few hours later, somber expressions cleared into loose smiles and bright-eyed joy. She’d knocked lightly before coming it, finding the boys sprawled over the floor. Wally on his back, reading some comic book and rambling about how ‘totally awesome’ the hero was while Dick lounged against him, head resting on his stomach. Dick was just resting there, eyes closed, smile over his lips as he listened with a vague intent._

_“Do you boys want some lunch?” She asked, Dick was the first to respond, sitting up and stretching._

_“Sure thing, Mrs. Allen,” he paused, baby blue eyes flickering back up to her. “I turned my phone off but has, you know… someone called looking for me. A very specific someone?”_

_Her expression softened, “No. Bruce hasn’t called. Alfred did asking if you made it here in once piece, though. He was pretty relieved to hear you did in fact survive the journey.”_

_Dick sighed with relief, pulling himself upright as Wally managed to tear himself away from the hero long enough to stand up himself. Dick didn’t even know which comic he was reading to be honest, he was just enjoying the sound of the red-heads voice._

_He would’ve asked more about what Alfred said, but Wally’s hand was around his arm, dragging him out the door and down the hallway to the stairs. “I’m starving,” he whined as Dick protested, “we can play chatty Cathy over lunch.”_

_By the time Dick did get a chance to ask Iris, they were seated at the table in the Allen’s kitchen; Wally was stuffing his face like an underfed raccoon in five-star trashcan and Dick was sort of just prodding at his, ignoring Iris’s concerned gaze. And the looks she shared with Barry before the blond man came and sat next to the teen._

_“Listen, kid. I’ve known Bruce for years, okay? I mean, the man does surprise. I never would’ve thought he’d have a kid himself one day, seriously. Maybe an illegitimate one… or three. But not a kid he took in himself.” Dick looked up with a sort of ‘is-this-the-point?’ expression before Barry tried his best at back-peddling. “I mean. Bruce is full of surprises for a man as cold-hearted – I mean. Distant. As Bruce is. Is this helping at all?”_

_“I’m not totally sure what you’re going for. Sooo… I don’t think so. Sorry.”_

_“Iris? You wanna take this one?” There was a light clink of silverware as Barry let his head hit the table. Comforting clearly wasn’t his strong suit, but Dick did feel… better? Maybe I was just being there. Iris just patted his shoulder and told him to eat._

_So he did, slowly. He stayed in the kitchen for a while, Iris telling stories about her and Barry’s first few dates while he took a phone call in the living room. How he tripped over a curb and broke his nose, or when they ended up at the wrong movie but never noticed. It had Dick laughing and Wally making impressions of his uncle._

_The joy died down though, as Barry returned, his face a little stoic. “Dick you may want to see this. Bruce is doing an interview.”_

_“I’m not sure I…  okay.” Slowly, he pushed himself up, following Barry to the living room where a banner spread over the screen._

_“LIVE NEXT: A SPECIAL INTERVIEW WITH GOTHAM’S OWN, BRUCE WAYNE”_

_Sure enough, Bruce was sitting there, straight-backed and serious in the red plus chair of channel three’s interview room. The woman across from him had the ugliest cat-caught-the-canary grin spread over pink-painted lips. Dick could almost hear Iris growl and he knew she wished she could be the one there. Not for the sake of the publicity but for the sake of Wally and Dick._

_“Welcome back to Channel Three’s coverage of the newest Wayne scandal. In case you forgot, Richard Grayson – the orphaned son of the world famous Flying Graysons – was photographed on a date with one of his classmates, Wally West. And we’re here with Bruce Wayne, Graysons adopted father and Gotham Cities leading business-billionaire.” She turned her plastic face to Bruce, who for his credit, hadn’t so much as twitched an eyebrow at the introduction. “So, Bruce. Tell me, what do you think about all of this?”_

_He shifted. One leg a top of the other, ankle-over-knee. “I originally was wondering how the city got so dull that the only thing the media has to do is followed around two fifteen year old boys.”_

_She faltered and Dick felt a twinge of pride for his adopted father. “Well… we have noticed a shocking trend. Since Richar—“ “Dick.” “Excuse me?”_

_“He goes by Dick.”_

_“My mistake. Since Dick joined his high school theater troupe, a story we covered nearly three years ago, he’s been missing at more and more Wayne Enterprises related functions. Does that have anything to do with your feeling towards his new-found activities?”_

_“Yes.” Oh there goes the gut again. A hand found its way to his, fingers interlacing. Wally. Dick gave it a squeeze._

_That ravenous grin widened and she leaned forward. “Please, is it because you have a disdain for the arts? Or just your son participating in them?”_

_“Since he joined Gotham Academy’s arts program, he’s had significantly more responsibility. I would rather he focused on his studies and rehearsals instead of sucking up to investors at charity dinners. I can do that enough for the both of us.” Dick sucked in a deep breath. It wasn’t over yet, Bruce had gone to the media instead of calling. Instead of telling Dick outright how he felt about this._

_That had to mean something was up, right?_

_Maybe he didn’t even want to talk to him. Maybe he was so offput by Dick and Wally he never wanted to speak to him again. The hand in his squeezed back, although Dick was having trouble fighting the fear crawling over him._

_“What about Dicks now-public relationship with Wally West? Would that impact the relationship between you two?”_

_“I’ve known Wallace’s uncle for many years, and as a result I’ve known Wallace for a significant amount of time. He’s energetic. Talkative. But a decent kid, I can’t see why he would impact anything negatively.”_

_“I… well.” She forced her smile back up. “We meant the fact that Dick has now been outted as a homosexual…”_

_“I wouldn’t go far to assume Dick’s sexual orientation, Miss Smith. As I said before, I don’t see why this would have any negative impact. Dick is my son, and nothing short of a miraculous revival of his parents would change that.”_

_Barry flicked the television off, rolling his shoulders back and giving Dick a heavy pat on his back. “I think you’re good, kid.”_

_~_

The best part of the evening, Dick had to say, was the crowd. Mostly members of the Academy in their stiff uniforms and tiny bodies scampering around the halls in front of the auditorium. “They’re _tiny_ , Dick,” Wally groaned, nudging his way closer to his boyfriend as another wave of children hurried past. They stopped and looked up at them, contemplating something, before scampering away. Adorable, right? Right. At least Dick thought so as he glanced around. Not much had changed since they graduated, the walls were re-painted and the door was probably fixed. They greeted some of the people they used to know, those that were just starting as they were leaving were now the ones at the head. A young girl named Mia was now running lights in place of Roy. Bart had replaced Wally on sound, Virgil Hawkings took over managing the stage. It was just all so different from the last time they’d seen that stage together.

“Remember sneaking up into the catwalk to make out?”

“Remember getting caught by Art?” Wally countered, smiling as they looked around for the real one they were here for.

“You came!” The voice came from behind Dick, the only warning before a small, lithe body crashed into his back, arms around him tight. “I know Bruce was busy so I was worried you wouldn’t make it either, Dick!”

“Sup, Tim,” Wally greeted, ruffling the kids hair before Tim released his adoptive brother. Dick gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before looking him up and down.

“How does it feel continuing the legacy of being a leading man?” He asked, smiling down at this brother.

“Awesome! Terrifying! Mostly because… well.”

“Stephanie is playing Elle?” Wally teased with a short little playful jab at his side. Tim jerked and rubbed at it, blush fighting its way up his cheeks before he nodded. “Kinda,” he admitted.

Dick laughed, “Go on, and get backstage.”

“I’ve got one last good-luck tradition to do, but I’ll let Canary know you’re here too,” He said in agreement, darting through the door that leads to the booth.

“You don’t think he means…”

“No _way_.”

~

_Opening night._

_The media died down after Bruce’s interview, letting Wally and Dick be free to go on as many stupid cheesy dates as they wanted. And boy did they take the world up on that offer. Rollerblading, movies, dinner, beach-trips. It was all great._

_But then came opening night._

_Opening Night at Dick’s first real musical. His first lead role. Even Wally was fussing for him, making sure his costumes were in order before he was shoo’d out by Zatanna, making sure all the lights were working before Roy threatened his head if he fucked with the spotlight one more time._

_In the end he was just pouring over the cue notes, making sure he wouldn’t make the same mistakes this time. He couldn’t – that would suck way too hard. Not on opening night and not with his boyfriend as the lead. Not with the flowers he had for after the show stowed under his soundboard._

_“Busy trying to make sure the show doesn’t get fucked up, give me a minute,” Wally called as someone knocked on the door to the booth._

_“I don’t think I have a minute,” Dick hummed, coming in anyway with Barbra in tow, and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Wally blushed. “Oh, it’s you. My bad. Still, trying not to ruin things.”_

_Barbra planted a light kiss on his other cheek. “Good luck, by the way.”_

_Wally flushed darker and show went off better than ever._

_The next year’s first show was the same. A new leading woman following Dick up to the booth for a good luck moment. Dick kissed Wally’s cheek and the girl patted his shoulder. Then the second. And third. Each time more and more of the cast and crew would come up to pat Wallys back or shoulder or shake his hand for good luck._

_And the next. This time with half the cast and crew._

_Then all of the cast and crew swarming up at some point until Wally eventually had to make trips down during the set up so people could ‘touch the sound-tech’ for good luck._

_Everytime, no matter who was there, Dick was the first to do it, giving him a fast kiss on the cheek and an occasional pat on the ass._

_~_

“No way he’s going up to pat Bart’s back or whatever.”

“Still,” Dick said, leaning into his boyfriend’s side as the curtains started to close. “I bet he is.”

~

_“A date sounds great. Wait, I didn’t mean for that to rhyme. Shit. I mean cool. Awesome.”_

_“How about tonight? Dinner and a movie?”_

_“I’d love to.”_

_~_

“Hey, Dick?”

“Yeah, Wally?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, dork.”


End file.
